Six Days 'Til Dawn
by Disco Ant
Summary: In the old west, it was every man for himself. In the old east, it was something altogether different. In between the west and east, this story happened. This is the harrowing tale of five people brought together by fate.
1. Chapter 1

Because there are no Lupin fanfics with a western genre... This was originally going to be one story, but I like to go insane with things. xD Yay for me and my insanityness.

I'm still working on the other stuff. Honest. :3 I just want to get his up so I don't lose it.

Twitch is awesome. x3

* * *

Six Days 'Til Dawn

by Disco Ant

The Sheriff of English

For years, the town of English was a peaceful place. It was filled with happy families and nice small log homes and it even had a red painted school. It was a place that people were proud to call home.  
Of course, that was just the small area on the northwestern edge of the town. The rest of English was filled with three bars, two banks, a post office, a sheriffs station, five seedy taverns and one dude ranch.  
The bars were tough places filled with violent battles and lots of moonshine. The banks were constantly robbed. The post office always received everything late and was much hated, a feeling that everyone in English shared. The sheriff's station was always full. The taverns were, well, seedy. And the dude ranch was very out of place, but needed in this typical western town of twenty seven. 

"Sheriff!" a man yelled out as he ran towards the office. "Sheriff! We got ourselves a fine mess outside!"  
The man was known as Twitch, as his left eye twitched rapidly all the time, even when he slept. The three bars had even gotten together to hold two contests, one seeing who could guess how long until someone killed Twitch because of the twitch and the other seeing who could guess when the twitching would stop.  
"What is it this time?" The sheriff was sitting back in his chair, his feet propped on his desk, his wide brimmed cowboy hat setting over his face.  
"That train robber, sheriff! He's gone come back again!"  
The sheriff sighed. The train robber was someone he had been hunting down for years, but because the train track was fifty miles away, he didn't see him much. And taking the coach to the nearest train station was too costly.  
And when Twitch had said that he had returned, it meant that he had returned fifty miles away.  
The train robber was much feared by the people of English.  
The sheriff sighed and waved Twitch off, going back to sleep.

Sheriff Zenigata had come to this town as a wanderer, his only possessions being the clothes he wore, which were old, dirty and tattered.  
Four years ago he was a stranger, working odd jobs just to get enough money for a warm beer at the end of the day.  
Three years ago he was a regular, living in a small room in one of the taverns. He worked at the dude ranch, usually shoveling out the stables and feeding the horses, making sure he always had something to shovel.  
Two years ago his life in English changed.

It was a hot summer day, his shift at the ranch just ending. He went "home" and took a bath, changing into clean clothes.  
Fridays were nights he enjoyed. At Sam's Bar, the least roughest of the three, it was poker night. Poker night and also the night when scantily clad women sang songs, mostly in horrible off-key voices. But then they weren't really hired for their singing abilities. They were just there to look pretty.  
Zenigata was down by fifty bucks and was starting to sweat. His current hand wasn't anything special. A few threes, a couple nines and some random cards tossed in.  
The man across from him grinned, knowing he was about to take in the haul.  
Zenigata glared. He couldn't believe some uneducated toothless drunkard was going to wipe him out of his weeks salary.  
Toothy grinned wider, putting the rest of his money in the pile.  
Zenigata glanced down at the money, mentally drooling at the riches. He thought of taking it and running, but Toothy had a gun and he didn't. In fact, he was the only one in that bar that wasn't carrying.  
And then Zenigata's big break came when the man with two loaded pistols walked into the place yelling and screaming.  
Toothy stood and pulled out his gun. He never really had much of a chance, ending up on the dirty floor dead with five bullets in him.  
The gunman demanded everyone's money, making his slow trip around the large room, watching as everyone dropped their things into the bag.  
Zenigata watched this all very carefully. And then, when the man had his back turned, Zenigata moved in for the attack.  
He grabbed the chair in front of him and threw it towards the door, the gunman turning and shooting a few more rounds at the now swinging doors.  
The gunman didn't have time to react as Zenigata grabbed him, tossing him to the ground and delivering a quick punch to the chest, knocking away his breath, causing him to black out.  
The people looked on, stunned at the bravery of Zenigata. They really couldn't believe they had just seen the man they had feared for so long, the man who had defeated their sheriff many years ago, the man who nobody could beat in a gun battle, the man who had racked up a large bounty, they couldn't believe they had just seen him defeated.  
Zenigata grabbed the bag the man had been holding and started to give everyone what they had given, their property etched in his memory from his keen observation.  
He was quickly asked to be their sheriff, to protect them from the thugs who harassed the town of English.  
Zenigata agreed and hauled the man off to jail.

Thinking back on that day put a smile on Zenigata's face. He knew he could have returned to that bar and arrested most of the patrons for some kind of violation. Instead, he decided to repay their kindness to him all those years. And plus, he knew he would eventually drag them all to jail, so he let them be. Better to give yourself something to do than to sit around bored all day.  
Back before he became sheriff, the jails were always half full. Now they were overcrowded, new ones having to be built behind the office.  
English became known as a place of strict law and order. Although there was still dirty dealings, robberies, fights and the occasional drug dealings, it wasn't as bad as it had been four years ago.

Things had been running smoothly for the last five months. Crimes had dropped, the four streets became safer, the businesses shaped up and started pulling in more business and people felt safe going to the banks.  
And the people all had the determination and sometimes frightening behavior of Sheriff Zenigata to thank for it all.  
However, all of that was about to change. A change that nobody in English would have ever predicted. And a change that even Zenigata couldn't fix.  
And, unbeknownst to the good people of English, the cause of that change was slowly heading towards them, arriving by coach at any minute...


	2. Chapter 2

Just because I suddenly felt like writing this chapter. Man, this thing hasn't been updated in almost four years. xD Oops.  
I didn't feel like putting in descriptions for some of the characters. They are how you see them.  
And Chappie was Nani's character, but I forgot how he was described as being and I didn't put it down anywhere, so I just picked something that sounded right

* * *

A Town Divided

"I say!" a man said loudly, bursting out the eardrums of the poor man sitting next to him. The man stared out the window of the speeding coach, a look of pure disgust on his face.

He was a distinguished man, wearing top hat, coat and tails and shiny expensive black shoes. A monocle was placed over one eye.

"It really isn't that bad, Sir Chappie," the man next to him said meekly as he tried desperately to get the ringing in his ears to stop.

"Not that bad?" Chappie sneered. "I've seen better on my many excursions to South Africa," he huffed.

The man next to him laughed nervously.

"Peon, I appear to be out of scotch." Chappie leered at the man next to him as he held up an empty glass.

Peon gasped and rushed to refill the glass. He sighed in relief as Chappie delicately sipped at the drink.

"Absolutely dreadful," Chappie muttered as he sipped.

Peon's spirits sank.

...

Zenigata wandered the town, greeting people as he passed them with the usual scowl on his face.

Smiling to him was a way of weakness. If the people saw he could smile and be nice then they'd take advantage of him. There was no way he was going to let the sad group of people that inhabited the place to ever do that.

'It already happened once,' Zenigata thought, the scowl hiding his sudden sense of sadness. "A long time ago..." he muttered as he stopped and gazed off seriously into the distance.

"Sheriff!"

Zenigata jumped.

"Sheriff," Twitch yelled again. "Coach comin' in! The Johnson Twins said they done gone seen it and that it was a'rollin' in faster 'n a chicken with it's head on fire!"

Zenigata stared at him, his scowl slowly fading as he had no idea what he was just told.

"Said it's a'comin' in from the east," Twitch said excitedly. "Oh boy, I wonder what it could be? Ya think it's the president?"

The scowl returned to Zenigata as he punched Twitch in the face and walked off.

Being the Sheriff was a serious job. He had no time for Twitch and his oddities.

'A coach, huh?' he thought. 'I guess I should be there to see it in.'

...

The coach slowed down as it's destination was nearing.

Chappie tried his best to make himself presentable to the people, straightening his collar and hat and adjusting his monocle ever so slightly.

Peon smiled and nodded in approval, although Chappie was above Peon and didn't really care what he thought.

"Approaching English," the coach driver hollered.

"Oh ho ho," Chappie smiled gleefully. "English. It's so... so fitting."

"It is, sir," Peon agreed, as he had no other choice but to.

"And look," Chappie said with an evil grin. "My subjects have come out to greet me."

Zenigata stood as the coach slowed to a stop in front of him. He scowled as the door opened and Peon came out, unrolling a brightly colored carpet onto the ground so his master wouldn't get his shoes dirty.

Zenigata's eyes narrowed as Chappie stepped out.

"Citizens of English," Chappie said gracefully, evil smile still present. "I hereby declare this land to be property of me!" He let out an evil laugh.

The people murmured amongst themselves, trying to understand what the strange man was talking about.

Zenigata stepped forward and glared down at Chappie. "You can't just come here and take the place over," he yelled.

Peon cowered at the scene unfolding before him.

"Hmm, what a brutish man," Chappie commented in disapproval. "And I dare say I can declare this my land, for the town is called English, and, as you can see, I speak perfectly good English, unlike anyone else in this dreadful place."

"You ain't done gone no speak no English," one of the townspeople yelled.

"Yeah," another spoke up. "I can't even understand a darn thing you said just there."

"That there man is fruitier than a nut tree during harvest season," another said to nods of agreement from the ones around him.

Chappie sneered down at the group. "Hmm, it seems this is going to be more challenging than I first thought. Come, Peon! We must go back to base and call in reinforcements!"

Peon nodded and quickly rolled up the carpet as Chappie entered the coach.

Zenigata stared in confusion as the coach sped off.

"What do ya think he meant by reinforcement, Sheriff?" a worried woman asked.

"I have no idea," Zenigata said as he continued to stare off.

...

"Man, this whole train robbing thing is getting boring," the feared train robber said as he laid out on a frilly bed of pinks and purples.

"Then try something else," the woman in the room said as she tired of his whining. She sat in front of a mirror and plastered make-up onto her face.

"Maybe," the train robber sighed.

"Look, Lupin," the woman said as she turned and faced him, the look on her face not a happy one. "If you want to do something more exciting then do it. Stop whining about it to me."

"But, Fujiko," Lupin whined in a high pitched voice.

Fujiko threw a jar of face cream at him, which missed and shattered against the wall.

"Man," Lupin scoffed. "What's wrong with you?"

"You," Fujiko yelled. "You are my problem! First, you stop by without an announcement. And then you take forever in bed. I mean, my god, what is your problem?"

Lupin grinned and shrugged. "Just the way I do it."

"And now because of your problem I'm going to be late for my show."

"Oh, you won't be late. And even if you are you're so beautiful that none of the drunks out there will care if you're a little late."

Lupin got to his feet and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her as his hands began to roam around.

Annoyed by this, Fujiko slammed her hair brush down onto one of his hands.

"Ow," Lupin yelled out as he pulled his hands away from her, nursing the one that had been abused.

"I need to go," Fujiko said as she stood. "How do I look?"

"Evil," Lupin muttered as he glared at her.

"Good," she grinned, kissing him on the cheek and leaving her room.

...

"Gentlemen," Chappie addressed the group of men who stood in front of him. All were dressed similar to Chappie, their top hats dusted, their shoes shined and their monocles crystal clear.

Chappie paced the stage as he stared at the men. "We seem to have run across a bit of a mess. You see, the lowly members of English, which should be ours, won't heed my words."

A murmur of disappointment from the crowd.

"English is obviously a perfect place for us to settle. I mean, look at us. We are all so very English, don't you know." Chappie nodded as the crowd voiced their agreement.

"What would you have us do, sir?" a young man in the front row asked, eager to do what he could for the task at hand.

"The lowly subjects have given us no choice but to take the town. By force," he added with much dramatics.

The men weren't so sure of the idea. War meant they'd get their shoes scuffed and their monocles dusty.

Chappie had a hearty bout of laughter. "Oh, good men, I didn't mean for us to fight. Oh, heavens no. That'd be insanity. I say we hire people, preferably from overseas who have no significance to anyone, to fight for us. And in exchange we can house them in run down tents and feed them very little."

The men all cheered in agreement. They would win this battle.

...

Zenigata paced his office. Reinforcements? Whatever did that strange man mean by that? Was their going to be an all out war? For English?

Just the thought made Zenigata laugh. On the inside, of course, his outside appearance still a scowl.

"If that man meant war, then I guess I'll need to have some help," he said, quickly writing up a note for people to join him in the battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Gasp! What's this? Another chapter? Has it been four years already? Man, time flies when you're doing absolutely nothing.  
This story doesn't feel very western to me, so in this chapter it'll be so western that it'll be dumb. And awesome. :D Not really, but it is more western.

* * *

Right Hand Man

Zenigata walked from his office and into the streets, the spurs strapped to his black cowboy boots jingling with every step.

His right hand gripped a piece of paper tightly as his bolo tie wavered in the wind, dust and tumbleweeds swept down the dirt roads.

He approached one the the saloons in town, spitting all manly-like before he entered, his steely eyes gazing to a mostly empty room.

"Where is everybody?" he wondered, his eyes moving to a bearded man in black at one of the tables. He tried to read him, but the ten gallon hat on the man's head hid almost all of his face, so it was a wasted effort.

He narrowed his eyes at the man and made his way up to the bar.

"Hello, Sheriff," Pappy, the barkeep, said as he wiped glasses with an old dirty rag.

Zenigata slammed the paper onto the bar and glared at Pappy.

"I know," Pappy sighed. "But them useless fellers all stampeded to Ol' Hairy Eye's bar 'bout ten minutes ago. That strange man was the only one who stuck around."

Zenigata glanced at the man, who sat quiet and still, a hand wrapped around the handle of a mug full of warm ale.

"But, ya know, Sheriff," Pappy said in a low voice as he leaned forward. "That there fella seems to be as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine. Maybe he could help us."

Zenigata didn't want to know, so he just nodded as if he understood. "Yeah, maybe," he said, leaving the bar and approaching the man.

"I don't come cheap," the man said as Zenigata stood behind him.

"What's your price?" Zenigata asked as he stared down at the back of the man.

"Depends," the man said, standing and turning to Zenigata. "How many men do you have?"

"Just you."

The man grinned. "A hundred grand and I'm in."

"Deal," Zenigata said, putting out his hand.

The man shook it, securing the deal. "Jigen," he said.

"What do you know about weapons, Jigen?" Zenigata asked.

Jigen reached behind him and pulled out his gun, aiming at the bar and shooting every third bottle off the back shelf before holstering his gun, all done in a span of three seconds. "A little," he said with a serious expression.

"Nine hundred ninty nine thousand nine hundred and ninety four," Zenigata said with an annoyed glare.

Jigen grinned and shrugged.

...

"The train," Peon said excitedly. "Master Chappie, the train has arrived!"

"That'll do, Peon," Chappie said, motioning for the sad little man to go away.

Peon became depressed and slunk away.

"My beautiful soldiers," Chappie smiled as he gazed off into space, his mind full of things that he could do with the help of hundreds of people following his every command.

He reached over and grabbed his crisp white gloves off the small wooden table next to him, delicately putting each one on before leaving his quarters.

"I've tried to get all the dust up, sir," a puny looking boy said as he stood outside with a broom, another puny boy bent over holding a dust pan. "There's just so much of it."

"That'll do, Francis," Chappie said as he turned his nose up at them and continued on, walking to his coach where Peon stood.

"To the train station, my good man," Chappie bellowed, the driver of the coach snapping the reins and the horses taking off.

...

"Why'd you agree to this, knowing it's just the two of us?" Zenigata asked as he and Jigen reached his office.

"Boredom," Jigen said. "It's been a while since I killed anyone and I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to blow people's heads off."

"I guess..." Zenigata gave him an unsure glance and walked behind his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a silver star.

"What's this?" Jigen wondered as the item was slid across the desk at him.

"It's your badge. From now on, you're my deputy."

Jigen looked over the badge before clipping it around one of the front belt loops on his pants.

Zenigata pulled out a map and unrolled in onto the desk. "From what I've heard our enemy is located here." He pointed to a small abandoned mining town ten miles to the north. "And the train with their reinforcements is going to arrive in twenty minutes at this station here." He pointed to a station south west of the abandoned town, to the place where the feared bank robber was said to reside.

"We meeting the train to see what we're up against?"

Zenigata nodded. "Our horses are out back."

"Then let's ride," Jigen said as he led the way out of the office, the two jumping onto their valiant steeds and riding off into the distance.

...

"Bored," Lupin said as long and whiny as he could as he banged his head against the wall.

"Rob the bank," Fujiko said, unamused as she sat in her chaise lounge and filed her nails.

"I did! Five minutes ago!"

"Oh? I thought you went to the bathroom."

"I did that, too! When did this place become so bo-"

"Don't you dare say that word again!" Fujiko screamed. "Lupin," she said kindly as she calmed herself, "if you are that... tired... of this place, then maybe you should move."

"Why must everything be so... tedious?" Lupin moaned. "Uninteresting? Dull? Blase? Stiff? Ugh, I'm so ennui right now!"

Fujiko stopped what she was doing to stare at Lupin, never knowing he had such a vocabulary.

"Hey, I know," Lupin said as he turned towards Fujiko. "You can come with me! Yeah! And there will be gold and jewels and priceless... _things_... in it for you!"

"Priceless _things_?" Fujiko said, her eyes sparkling at the thought of whatever those mysterious things would be.

"Yeah, and then we could maybe-" He stopped, a commotion outside causing him to walk to the window and look out.

"What is it?" Fujiko wondered as she stood next to him, both watching as people in the town made their way to the train station.

"I don't know... Come on, let's go see." Lupin grabbed Fujiko's hand as he dragged her behind him in kid-like excitement.

The two stood towards the back of the crowd, overhearing some of the people talking.

"I hear they're foreigners," one man said.

"In our town?" a woman scoffed. "Whatever for?"

"A man's recruitin' 'em for his army," an old man said happily.

"Army?" an upper class man said in disgust.

"Usin' em to take over English," the old man said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, is that all?" the upper class man said with a scoff. "Let them have it, then."

"A war?" Fujiko muttered.

"For English?" Lupin said before laughing. "I heard that place is just a pile of dirt run by some crazy Asian guy. Who would want that?"

"But still," Fujiko said as a mischievous grin crept across her face. "While they are busy fighting, maybe you could go in and take their valuables."

"And all of their priceless things?" Lupin wondered.

"Mmhmm," Fujiko nodded. "Especially their priceless things."

Lupin let out that stupid laugh he got much too often as the thoughts of riches ran through his mind.

...

"How many do you think there are?" Zenigata asked, he and Jigen laying on the ground on a ridge overlooking the station.

"I don't know," Jigen said as he squinted, watching as the oddly dressed men got off the train. "A hundred and thirty seven?" Jigen guessed.

Zenigata gave him a confused stare.

"What are they, anyway?" Jigen wondered.

"Samurai," Zenigata said as he glared at the coach speeding towards the station.

"Almost there," the driver of the coach hollered.

Chappie grinned evilly, a high pitched and creepy laugh escaping his lips.

Peon shuddered, knowing that laugh. The last time he heard that laugh his master had obliterated a small town in France because they had run out of pastry puffs.

Master Chappie loved his pastry puffs.

The coach stopped, Chappie not even waiting for the carpet, not caring if his shoes were to get scuffed and filthy.

Peon was shocked at this, as the last time his master was that excited a small and ancient civilization disappeared off the face of the planet.

Peon began to fear for the people of English.

Chappie walked down the line of Japanese men in a variety of samurai attire, looking them over with a careful eye.

"You," he said, pointing to one of them. "What is your name?"

The man just stared at him, not understanding the language he spoke.

A man next to the chosen one said something in Japanese.

"Well?" Chappie said impatiently as he tapped his soiled shoe on the dirty ground.

"Goemon," the man said to him.

"Ah, well, congratulations, Goemon. You are now the Commander of my army. I expect good things out of you and your men."

Chappie grinned evilly at Goemon, who gave an evil grin back at the frumpy man.

"We need to get back," Zenigata said with much urgency.

Jigen nodded, the two riding off, back to English to figure out their battle plan.


	4. Chapter 4

I really have nothing to say right now. :|

* * *

Preparations

Zenigata was standing over his desk, he and Jigen staring at the worn tattered map of old that was laid out before them.

They both looked back at the door as a weedy looking man in a dirty old cowboy hat entered the room.

"Sher'f, we got prolums."

"English?" Jigen remarked as he stared at the man in disgust.

"Zactly," the man said in joy as he slapped his knee, the dust from his clothes finding their way to the floor.

Zenigata glared at him and handed him a broom. Nobody came into his office and spread their mangy dust around.

The man cowered and swept up the dust, talking as he did. "That thar wird mans made uh camp er sumdin to duh nirth of tern. He's sayin' it's Nerth Englush."

"North English," Zenigata said in shock.

"So, he's already taken over part of the town," Jigen thought out loud.

"Anything else?" Zenigata asked the man, who was busy shoving all of the dust into his pockets. "You missed some," he said sternly, pointing a rigid finger at a spot on the floor.

The man flinched and rushed over, licking it up, as his pockets were full.

Jigen watched in confusion. Why would anyone want to fight over English?

"Nope, I done think so," the man said.

"Then get out!" Zenigata pointed to the door.

The man shrieked and ran out as fast as he could.

"Well, we better get to work," Zenigata said, rolling up the map and he and Jigen leaving the office.

...

"This place isn't so bad," one of the samurai men said as all of the samurai were rounded up for dinner.

They were forced to eat out on the dirt and were kept under very strict conditions.

Goemon glanced at the man. He was not happy. 'I was supposed to be the leader,' he thought with a sad sigh.

"Stop sighing and eat your grain of rice!" Chappie yelled while cracking a whip.

'A whole grain of rice,' Peon thought as he watched with glistening eyes. 'If only I could be that lucky...' He sighed sadly.

"Stop that," Chappie yelled. "Don't you have dirt to eat? We're not gonna get rid of it with you standing around here!"

"Yes, sir," Peon said lowly, sulking off to resume his dirt meal.

Goemon stood, having chewed his grain as long as he could. "I must train," he said in awful broken English.

"What did you say about me Mum?" Chappie seethed, ready to strike Goemon when another samurai, the English speaking one, spoke up.

"He said he must train."

"Oh." Chappie gave Goemon a suspicious glance. "Very well," he said, shooing him away.

Goemon wandered off, trying to figure out how he got into this mess. Stopping, he stared at the sky in thought as the memories of a week ago came back...

...

"Goemon," a woman sang out. "I made your favorite meal." She gave a cute girl laugh as she held the plate out.

Goemon stared down at it, his eyes twitching as they gazed at the evil orange glow of the strange crunchy things that had been piled on a plate.

"I think they are called... Chee... tos?" the girl said curiously.

Goemon backed away, finally screaming and fleeing.

"Need to get away," he panicked.

He ran for days straight, fear keeping him going, until he saw a crowd of men dressed similar to him.

He hid in the crowd, figuring the evil orange snacks wouldn't find him so easily that way, as he was sure they were following his every step.

"Ah, looks like we have a newcomer," a man in fancy clothes said as he twirled his mustache in glee. "Master Chappie will be so pleased."

...

Goemon let out a shudder. He would now have to meditate for days straight to get that out of his mind.

He found a spot in the dirt and sat down, closing his eyes and becoming one with the dust that blew around him.

It wasn't long after until a giant blob of tumbleweeds formed where he sat, nobody able to find him and allowing him his days meditation.

"Goemon," one of the samurai shouted as they frantically searched for their leader, unable to know how to fight without him.

One of the men shrieked as the tumbleweeds moved.

"Ancient dead plant demon!" The samurai drew his sword as he stared at the trembling mass.

"It's full of fury! Let's run far now!"

The pile of tumbleweeds growled and exploded, Goemon standing there where the pile once quaked.

"Oh, it is our leader person," a samurai said happily.

Goemon yawned, never noticing the giant tumbleweed that had stuck to his hair, the light prickly mass sticking off the side off his head like some weird growth.

The samurai held in their laughter, none wanting to spoil the fun and keeping quiet.

"It is time for fighting!" The samurai struck a heroic pose.

Goemon nodded, the tumbleweed bobbing with his head. "What," he asked in annoyance as the group snickered at the sight.

"It is nothing, Goemon. We must be going now."

Another nod from Goemon and more snickers from the group.

Goemon chose to ignore them. He was well meditated and didn't want to be forced to slaughter his men.

...

"Everything ready on your end?" Zenigata asked as Jigen walked over to him.

"Ready as it's gonna be," Jigen shrugged, bored with the plan Zenigata had come up with. "It really does need more explosives, though."

"Explosives?" Zenigata stared straight ahead. "You mean, we've been slaving away for days on this crap and you just now mention explosives?" he yelled as he suddenly wanted to kill his deputy.

Jigen shrugged. "Thought it was kind of obvious we needed them..."

"Now we gotta start all over!" Zenigata threw down his hat in disgust.

"Sher'f!" the weedy man from before shouted. "Thur comin' in fast 'n strong!"

"Are they now," Zenigata muttered as he glared off into the distance.

"Guess we gotta get those explosives ready," Jigen said.

"No, we have no time for that. We'll have to take them on with what we've got."

The three stood and stared at the dust cloud forming in the distance.


End file.
